This shock absorber is mounted between the cables or rod hangers of a beam and a polish rod. It is supported by one of two ways. 1. By the bridle arms which hooks up to the wire line clamps or 2. sitting on the carrier bar with a bolted clamp that fits over the polish rod and rests on top of the shock absorber.
The shock absorber is made up of two cylindrical members. The top one fits inside the bottom one with a single coil spring inside of cylindrical. The first cylindrical member positioned on the bridle arms or carrier bar has a polish rod opening on the bottom with and through the spring aligner and the second cylindrical member which slides inside of the first cylindrical member has a polish rod opening on top. The spring aligner is to keep the polish rod and spring centralized to reduce wear and shock absorber will operate smoothly. The single coil spring fits between the two cylindrical members with the polish rod running through coil spring. When the oil well pumping unit is in motion the coil spring is compressed in the upward and downward motion thus eliminating pounding and vibration from pumping unit and sucker rod string. When there is pounding fluid, broken sucker rod string, sanded up well or oil pump coming off rod string. This puts pounding and vibration stress on the entire pumping unit, damaging the gears in the gear box (main driving force), walking beam, polish rod, sucker rod string, and the oil pump that""s attached to the sucker rod string. The down time and repair cost is very expensive.